


Avuncular

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [680]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Just who do you think at NCIS is the most dangerous?





	Avuncular

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/12/2001 for the word [avuncular](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/12/avuncular).
> 
> avuncular  
> Of or pertaining to an uncle.  
> Resembling an uncle, especially in kindness or indulgence.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #342 Threat.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Avuncular

Many thought that Gibbs was the one you should be scared of when it came to threats against those he considered his family. While it was true that Gibbs didn’t take kindly to anyone harming his family, he wasn’t the one you had to watch out for. No, you knew you were in trouble when kind avuncular Ducky was coming after you.

He was the one you really had to look out for. Ari taunted Gibbs thinking he was the one to watch out for, but what brought Ari down was Ducky. Ducky was the one who figured out that Ari had to have gone to medical school in Britain, which was the piece they needed to figure out who he really was and what started the process to bring him down.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't have a job, but I have been writing some, so hopefully I'll get back to regular posting soon. I'm hoping to catch up so that I have 3 a day for all the days I missed, but no idea how long that will take right now.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
